


Birthday

by daily_inanities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A plot bunny I had, Boys In Love, But whatever, Dtaco Malfoy's Attitude, Established Relationship, Ficlet, I'm positive someone has done this before, M/M, Short yet simple, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_inanities/pseuds/daily_inanities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to take Draco out for a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

On a cold night near the end of January, Harry insisted Draco come with him immediately.

"Potter, as much as I would like to entertain your useless endeavors, I have things to do. You know, like a normal person." The blonde muttered as his quill scratched upon the yellow parchment, the majority if his attention focused upon his paperwork.

"Why not? It's not like I'm asking anything major, I just want you to tag along with me." The previous chosen one's eyebrows furrowed as his stubborn nature reared it's unrelenting head.

"Hm.. Let me see.. Well, the temperature is below zero and steadily dropping, there's a blizzard out there with enough force to knock you over, and it's nearly midnight. Why, I can't imagine a lovelier night for a stroll! Who knows, if we're lucky, we might even get frostbite" Draco responded, his tone laced thickly with sarcasm.

He tried to return, but he felt something latch upon his back. Draco scoffed when he noticed that it, unsurprisingly, Harry who had tugged upon his sweater.

"We have warming charms and cloaks for a reason. Come on, you prat. It won't even take fifteen minutes." Harry whined once again, and Draco felt his a minuscule twitch in his fingers.

Draco rubbed his nose in a stressed manner, before heaving an over exaggerated sigh.

"You know what? Fine. I'll go. But if this little adventure takes more than fifteen minutes, I'm going to burn your treacle tart stockpile."

Ignorant to the threat of losing his treacle tarts looming over his head, Harry whooped and snatched his boyfriend's pale hand.

"I only need ten!"

With that comment, the duo apparated away from their shared flat.

*

Once the uncomfortable sensation that accompanied apparation abated, Draco observed this new setting.

The cold, blistering winds had replaced with gently floating flakes that melted once in contact with his skin, a response to his body heat. It was a welcome change, he pleasantly thought.

A muffled noise from Harry caught his attention, and he turned his head to catch the man flicking his wand. Along with Harry's satisfied hum, Draco felt the familiar warmth of a heating charm envelop him, reminiscent of a hug. More snowflakes melted.

"Aha, there we go.. Well, let's be on way, shall we?"

Grasping the pale hand, the scarred man led them through a sleepy town, one of which Draco had never seen before. All the cottages in the place were silent as their occupants slept.

'Unlike them, I have a loon for a boyfriend who sleeps at the most ungodly hours of the night, and drags me down with him.' Draco thought satirically, albeit without malice.

They continued through the village with only the sound of crunching snow beneath their boots to fill the silence, and their puffs of breath the only thing not shrouded in the darkness of the night.

The two came upon by a rusty iron gate that had surely had many years underneath it's belt. Withered by time and the elements, Harry had little to no trouble wrenching the worn gate open.

'Where..'

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he saw their destination.

They were at a graveyard.

Unknown to Draco's shock, Harry led him to a grave that stood out from the others. There were two head stones the rested side by side, and the blonde felt his heart throb as he read the names, wondering who was buried three feet under.

_'James Fleamont Potter'  
'Lily Evans Potter'_

Draco was stunned into silence, his hands clenching tightly into fists. Harry pulled out a simple white lily out of his coat, and placed it upon his mother's grave. With a pained smile, he turned to Draco.

"Remember when we went to your parents' for your mother's birthday a few months back? I thought I'd return the favor, and come see my mom.. Hey, Draco, are you okay? Why're you crying?"

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT: Changed James's middle name after I realized his father was Fleamont Potter, not Charlus. Sorry for the mistake!


End file.
